


stray kids smut drabbles.

by iseeredpeople



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeredpeople/pseuds/iseeredpeople
Summary: i cant do summaries but the title is self explanatoryfeel free to send in requests!





	1. introduction.

hey there! i write smut for stray kids, so please feel free to comment and send in requests! i don’t do any idol x reader stuff, just bxb only between members of the group. comment a ship or pairing, with a scenario or certain kinks and i will try my best to write them! 

also, i’m really wanting to do some smut rps! so if you play characters from skz then feel free to comment as well, and we can talk details on whatsapp, skype, or whatever you prefer. 

hope you enjoy!


	2. binsung - mafia au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i really appreciate all the requests i've gotten, don't worry, i'm seeing them all, and i'll be sure to get as many up as i can!! 
> 
> sorry if this seems a little weird or rushed -- i tried i promise, hopefully it'll get better

changbin was the kind of person that everyone knew not to mess with. even if they weren’t necessarily aware of his line of work- which was hard in the first place- he gave off that kind of aura where people knew it was best not to pick a fight. 

as for his boyfriend, it was nearly the opposite.

bubbly, affectionate, and without a good sense of personal space, jisung would light up any room he walked into. which made excellent arm candy for changbin, or having his pretty thing stand in at meetings, using the boy’s soft features to lure people in further. 

their relationship was one that was odd, moreso unlikely. no one really knew a lot of details, and were too scared to ask. because changbin was very possessive of his baby. spoiled him rotten, too, always making sure that jisung was draped in the finest and most luxurious items money could buy. the fact that jisung spent most of his time lounging around in their large expensive penthouse was a statement in itself.

sure, sometimes his boyfriend would come home covered in blood, but he learned not to ask too many questions. as scary as changbin would seem sometimes, the love, affection, the money and the sex helped calm his fears.

especially the sex.

jisung liked to see himself as a way for his boyfriend to let out any and all pent up frustrations, and today was certainly no different. when the penthouse door was thrown open that evening, in came a very disgruntled looking changbin. his suit jacket opened, top few buttons of his shirt undone, exposing his chest in a way that jisung could only describe as undeniably attractive. as short as his boyfriend was, the power that he held over the younger boy was obvious. jisung had been laying out on the couch all relaxed just moments before, dressed in one of changbin’s t-shirts and shorts of his own. now, he sat up straight and looked up at the man in front of him. changbin seemed very calm, even when angry, and that’s when jisung knew that he was really going to be in for it tonight. not anger necessarily directed at him, but even just a bad day at work can throw jisung into getting the fuck of his life. 

“bed. now.” that was all that came from changbin’s tight lips, commands simple enough and jisung couldn’t wait to spring into action, getting up from the couch and nearly skipping to their shared bedroom. 

he waited on the bed patiently, as always. jisung was a good boy, and a spoiled baby. he’d only ever acted like a brat once, maybe twice, but changbin’s punishments were brutal enough to put a stop to the behavior early on. 

jisung sat back on his heels, small hands in his own lap, eyes cast towards the door waiting for his boyfriend to enter. and when he did, oh boy.  
he had no idea how changbin was able to claim a room from the moment he walked into it, but it absolutely amazed him to no end. 

“oh, what a good boy you are for me, ji.” changbin was already working to quickly unfasten his belt buckle, suit jacket long gone and shirt already unbuttoned, giving an even better view of his body than before. jisung wanted to touch so bad. if only he was allowed to. 

“you know i could never be mad when looking at you, baby.” changbin cupped jisung’s cheek, squeezing at the softness before trailing his hand down the younger boy’s neck, “such a pretty thing.”

jisung held back a whine, feeling changbin’s hands barely on his body yet still so worked up. 

“hm? impatient already?” 

when jisung nodded quickly, changbin couldn’t help but give in, cooing at how eager his precious little boy was, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“you’ve already waited for me all day, so i guess that’s enough waiting for you, huh? want my cock in your mouth? will that make it better, pretty thing?”

the amount of questions usually would have shut jisung off completely, getting easily overwhelmed, but there wasn’t a lot to be confused about. he nodded his head quickly, shivering at the way the tone of changbin’s voice shifted. 

“on your knees, sungie.” 

jisung knew the procedure by now, pushing himself off of the bed and into the floor in front of changbin, his knees feeling the familiar sting of the carpet below. he glanced up at his boyfriend, who gave a nod, tangling his hand in jisung’s hair and yanking his head closer.

the younger boy reached out to undo the fly of changbin’s pants, unbuttoning it and pulling out his already half hard cock. instinctively, jisung reached to wrap his hand around the length, taking satisfaction in the groan that fell from changbin’s lips from the contact. jisung pumped quick and hurriedly, leaning in to lick a stripe every now and then, watching until he stood full and erect, with a burning red tip that jisung couldn’t wait to taste.

and changbin, well, he always thought that jisung looked so pretty on his knees, and even prettier with a dick in his mouth. especially with how puffy this cheeks were, how full and stuffed they look when a cock is shoved down his throat. and changbin couldn’t wait to see that, urging jisung along with a grunt and a harsh tug of his hair, guiding his own dick into jisung’s now waiting and open mouth.

“just like that baby, so good for me, so pretty.”

jisung started up with wide eyes up at changbin’s words, the praise sending waves of heat through his body and whining, sending vibrations up the other’s length. the weight of changbin’s cock on his tongue was familiar, the girth of it big enough to stuff his mouth, but not enough for it to hurt, having a perfect and snug fit. 

for a while, jisung didn’t move, instead staring up at changbin until he finally got the message, cooing as he ran his hand through the younger boy’s fluffy hair.

“what’s that, precious? want me to fuck your throat?” before jisung even had time to give an answer hips bucked up into his mouth, making the younger boy gag harshly. he didn’t necessarily have the worst gag reflex, changbin trained that out of him, but the sudden movement really caught jisung off guard.

changbin tsked, pulling back a little bit until just the head was trapped between jisung’s warm lips. 

“c’mon, sungie, you can do it. take it like a good boy.” as he spoke, changbin pushed back into jisung’s mouth, slower this time, watching the way the younger boy’s face contorted to try and take it all in. 

breathing through his nose, jisung tried to relax his throat, letting changbin press deeper in, going further and further until the tip hit the back of his throat. jisung almost started gagging again, but luckily the other pulled away before he could do so.

from that, changbin set a steady rhythm, hips thrusting into jisung’s hot, sweet mouth. his hand tangled more and more into the boy’s hair, tugging at it to get jisung to look up at him. 

jisung’s face was flushed, a pink blush airbrushed across nose and cheeks, plump lips stretched to make room for the warm cock pumping in and out of his mouth. wide eyes staring up at the older boy in mock innocence, as if he wasn’t aware of the dirty act going on. it was beautifully erotic, changbin thought that he looked absolutely heavenly, and could have easily came from just that sight alone. 

“my pretty little thing… just look at you.” changbin continued a to let a stream of praises with every thrust into his mouth, each one making jisung keen. changbin’s cock was twitching violently, a telltale sign that he was close, if the grunts he was letting out didn’t already give that away. 

“jesus, fuck-- are you gonna swallow it all, baby? gonna swallow all my cum like a good boy?” 

jisung tried to nod as best as he could, trying to open his mouth wider, hands still patiently on his lap after all this time. he wasn’t allowed to touch himself without permission, no matter how painfully hard he had gotten sucking his boyfriend off like this. 

he was pulled out of his thoughts hearing changbin let out a loud groan above him, hips stilling as warm cum began to fill jisung’s mouth. 

“fuck yes, just like that, baby…” jisung happily sucked him dry, being used to the taste and wanting to make changbin happy. as much as the older boy loved to paint his cum on jisung’s face, the cleanup was hell and it was equally satisfying making him swallow it all. 

coming down from his high, changbin was brought out of the trance by a needy whine from the boy below him, pulling jisung off of his softening cock to stare down at him with a grin.

the boy looked like a mess, an obvious tent in his shorts, spurting and coughing in an attempt to try and catch his breath. a trail of drool was falling down jisung’s plump lips, that he was too out of it to try and wipe away. 

he could just hear changbin mutter the word ‘open’ from above him, jisung opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out to show that he had swallowed every drop of cum.

“good boy. i’ll reward you now, baby, stand up.”

jisung wasn’t sure exactly how it happened, but the next thing he knew they both ended up on the bed, sitting in changbin’s lap, cock out and rutting up into his hand as changbin pumped quickly with skilled flicks of his wrist. he shoved his tongue into jisung’s open mouth, the younger boy panting and moaning into the kiss. changbin swallowed all of the noises, pulling away only to watch jisung’s face contort as he spilled into changbin’s hand, continuing to stroke him through it until he was whining from the oversensitivity. 

changbin placed a soft and chaste kiss on jisungs forehead, murmuring small praises about how good of a boy he was, and how much he loved him as he came down from his high. they could probably get away without taking a shower, and soon changbin would scoop his sleepy lover up into his arms, wiping him down with a warm cloth before placing him under the covers. 

jisung would snuggle up into changbin’s arms just as he always did, and together they would fall asleep happily.

regardless of whatever happened outside of that penthouse, as long as jisung stayed by his side, changbin would always protect and love him.

always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're all going to hell, aren't we?
> 
> feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments! 
> 
> wanna request a scenario? go for it!


	3. hyunbin - punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, hasn't it? ksdjfnsd i'm sorry bc i just got busy w school and stuff, but now that summer is here i'll have more time to write for you guys!
> 
> sadly, there seems to be a skz good smut drought rn, so i'm hoping to help out a little more
> 
> as for requests, if you've commented on this work before then chances are i'm already working on it!! this chapter was a request itself, and i have a good 10+ more that i'm working on, so expect more frequent updates in that case
> 
> hope you enjoy !!

hyunjin wasn’t one that would consider himself needy. usually that’s a title used to describe his boyfriend, many late night memories being proof enough of that -- but even hyunjin couldn’t deny, he had needs. especially as a college student, a fact that made life about ten times more stressful than usual. it hadn’t been more than one time him and changbin had sex within the past month, which would be considered fairly healthy if no one knew the 2-3 times a week they would do it usually ( maybe more, if either of them were feeling particularlly in the mood ). 

not that he hadn’t tried -- when living with someone like changbin, it was extremely difficult not to let his mind wander in the wrong places. the last straw of hope was a couple days ago, when the couple was all cuddled up in bed, hand resting on changbin’s thighs, with the older happily accepting hyunjin’s late night kisses. when he attempted to deepen them, though, the boy in his arms just complained about being tired, rolling over to sleep soon after.

even though changbin hadn’t really pushed hyunjin away, still falling asleep in the other’s arms that night, the younger couldn’t help but take that as a final straw of rejection. that he was cursed to just not get ass for the rest of his life ( it was a good ass, too. )

now that was pushed far into the background of his mind, buried under piles of paperwork while his boyfriend was watching netflix in the other room. well, “piles” was a little bit of an exaggeration, but there was a hefty amount of stray papers and notes scattered around the expanse of hyunjin’s personal desk. 

hyunjin was sure he’d tuned out a while ago, some soothing music from his study music playlist filling his ears and the otherwise stressful air of the room around him. there must have been some sort of aura of distress radiating off of him, or maybe his boyfriend was just psychic, because it wasn’t long before changbin’s socked feet came padding down the hall and creaking open the door to their shared bedroom.

“hey, baby,” it was pretty much automatic, the response hyunjin gave, not even having to turn around or even look up from his papers to acknowledge the older, who was slowly moving closer and closer. 

changbin’s arms looped around the other’s shoulders, buffed up arms peeking out from under the tshirt sleeves ( HIS own tshirt, hyunjin might add ). it had always been a funny concept for hyunjin -- his boyfriend being so buff and tough, for lack of a better word. dark personality, turning into the absolute baby that hyunjin had to deal with on a daily basis.

he felt a soft mop of dark hair nuzzle into the side of his face, followed by a whine of, “jinnie…” against the back of his neck. the kind of whine that a mother would hear at a grocery store when their kid wants the brand name cereal, or wanted some other crazy thing or request, and hyunjin knew that so well that he didn’t even bother to hold back the roll of his eyes, “what is it, binnie? did the show go off already?”

“mhm,” was changbin’s half hearted reply, even though he didn’t seem very interested in talking about the show. small, soft hands were trailing down hyunjin’s chest, very knowingly raking his nails across the fabric of the younger’s shirt.

dropping the pen in hand, hyunjin just sighed, “what do you think you’re doing?” the tone was half playful, half annoyed, as the older made no verbal reply, instead just humming with his hands traveling lower and lower -- until eventually changbin had to be practically drape himself over his boyfriend to reach the desired spot.

“want you,” changbin then decided, eyes shifting to watch for the younger’s reaction, “it’s been a while.”

when hyunjin got into the “zone”, per say, it wasn’t really like flipping a switch, or changing a mode in his brain, like some people were to describe it. rather, it was like a warm, sinking feeling. slow, something that built up over time based on little triggers and reactions from his partner, a wonderful balance of dynamics.

which was what began happening now, changbin’s teasing hint at the time between them messing around setting a warmth of anger and annoyance into his core. changbin had been the one pushing away his own advances, yet now was complaining to hyunjin about not getting any action. 

this was all a hundred percent on purpose, too. the older knew just how to rile hyunjin up, make him feel unfair, out of control, trigger him until he had to gain control back in the only way he knew how. the fact that changbin probably refused sex so many times just for this conversation made him even more ready to extract revenge. 

if this was really the game his boyfriend wanted to play, then hyunjin was sure to make him pay his own debts accordingly.

“you really are something else, aren’t you,” hyunjin started, already knowing better and dropping the pen in his hand amongst the pile of crumpled notes below. he reached down and gripped changbin’s hand, pulling it off of his body as if he could have stopped this at any time, and was only humoring the other.

he turned his chair around, slowly enough to give changbin a warning to back up, giving his boyfriend a look over as he got more comfortable in his chair. his boyfriend was giving him an impatient little look as he settled in, but hyunjin knew he had time. he’d been waiting long enough.

changbin shifted in his spot, dressed in one of hyunjin’s old shirts ( much bigger and baggier on the boy’s smaller frame, even more so considering his boyfriend was a giant ) and a small pair of black shorts. regardless of all the muscle, changbin was pale enough to look delicate, but especially after he’d started gaining more weight, the roundness of his cheeks, chubbiness of his tummy and newfound softness of his body made changbin even more small and beautiful than before.

such a shame that hyunjin wouldn’t be able to praise and coddle the older like usual. changbin was already in for it, but the exchange soon to come meant that this was going to end up in a very specific way.

“go get the box, binnie. you know the one.” it was satisfying, the look of almost fear that flashed over his boyfriend’s face. in a box under their bed, hidden away from prying eyes, was all of their toys and playthings, usually used for when changbin had decided to be a brat. it was no secret that changbin preferred hyunjin himself over toys, never being one to like the feeling of cold metal, so on nights where hyunjin was feeling particularly cruel it would be the only thing he’d allow the older to get off with.

that combined with a couple cockrings of different sizes, vibrators with excruciating settings, and mouth gags made it easy to be changbin’s least favorite box in the world. so when he shook his head quickly and defiantly, hyunjin really should have seen that coming. oh well, guess that makes this a lot more fun.

because if changbin really wanted this to stop, really just wanted his boyfriend to treat him with care, he would have used the safe word. and even so, hyunjin still took a couple of moments to look over the other’s expression, checking for any signs that anything was wrong or if he actually didn’t want this. but when he saw the glint in changbin’s eyes, almost like a challenge, it sparked a new fire.

“you think you make the rules?” hyunjin challenged with furrowed brows, huffing out a sigh before abandoning his chair, “such a shame, you think a little whore like you would learn how to listen. already been bad, now you want to make it even worse?”

he saw the way that changbin shivered under the name, treatment so harsh but setting a little warmth under his belly. once close enough, hyunjin’s fingers wrapped around changbin’s slim wrist, other hand mirroring the same before more or less shoving changbin back towards the bed. 

the boy stumbled, barely catching his balance before hyunjin was already rounding on him again. shaking his head fiercely ( still hadn’t used the safeword, so they were good to go ), changbin tried to squirm out of his boyfriend’s grip as hyunjin tried to hold his arms down in order to manhandle him onto the bed. 

“i’m not gonna,” changbin glared up at his boyfriend, still dead set on acting like a brat, much to the other’s amusement. but still, there was something in changbin’s desperate actions to not want hyunjin to open that box, that caused the younger to think that maybe there was more there than he originally thought.

and then there was a loud clap, a stinging feeling, and changbin being forcefully shoved back flush against the bed.

in all his struggling, changbin had managed to free one of his hands, struggling more openly as hyunjin tried to hold him down against the covers, and ended up slapping hyunjin semi-accidentally in the face. he regretted it the moment it happened, immediately pausing his struggles to whimper out a couple apologies.

he knew he was done for when hyunjin growled out, “you know, i was thinking about maybe going a little easier on you, because it had been a while for both of us, but --”

now knowing that changbin surely wouldn’t try to escape after having just done that, hyunjin shifted down on his knees to reach under the bed, pulling out a good size shoebox and placing it on the covers, “now my little slut’s gonna get what he deserves.”

it was once opening the top lid of the box, though, that hyunjin raised a brow. he’d seen the inside contents of this box billions of times, and knew that something was out of place almost the second he’d opened it. right next to the little control pad, right where the vibrator was supposed to be, instead was met with an empty space.

changbin felt his face flush a dark red out of shame, watching his boyfriend put the pieces together in his mind, eyes trailing from his boyfriend’s embarrassed state to the shorts he was wearing.

“binnie…” hyunjin started, pulling down the shorts and tossing them carefully beside him. without any ounce of gentle work or care, he took changbin’s thighs in hand to spread them apart, suspicions coming true when he saw the black circle catching onto the edges of his rim.

“stealing stuff from the box, without letting me know? you know i can’t have you getting away with that,” tsking, hyunjin pulled a cockring out of the box, watching as changbin’s eyes widened with a shake of his head, even as the older’s dick visibly twitched in excitement.

“binnie wanted to cum? he should have thought about that before breaking the rules.” cockring now firmly secured on the base of changbin’s cute dick ( hyunjin had to physically resist the urge to coo at the sight ), hyunjin picked the pair of shorts back up to tug them on just as quickly as he took them off, knowing that his boyfriend was becoming more distressed by the second. 

“you wanted me to fuck you, baby? after all this time ignoring me, you thought i’d just give in to you?” all these questions and the only think changbin could manage as a whine, watching as his boyfriend pulled out the remote control before closing the lid of the box, and leaving the bed to push it back under. 

“you’re gonna sit here like this until you think you’ve earned it, and you better think of a way to apologize to me while you’re over there.” ignoring the olders incessant whines and pleading, hyunjin just meandered his way back over towards his desk, sitting back down while tossing the remote between hands. “stay quiet, too, or i’ll have to gag you, baby -- and none of us want that.”

he went back to studying, pressing up on the control in his hand, turning the vibrator on. the older no doubt writhing on the bed, hyunjin just kept working, humming to himself over the soft whimpers.

yes, his baby could be very sweet. but when he wasn’t, revenge was much sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two, maybe ?? 
> 
> also i love reading what you all have to say, so please don't hesitate to leave suggestions, criticism, and comments down below !!


End file.
